


Magic and Mistletoe

by angelsfalling16



Series: Christmas Ficlets [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (sorry idk why i'm rambling like these are my tumblr tags), Alternate Universe, And then they kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Oh, SnowBaz, and i don't know how to tag this, haha - Freeform, it's a fun fic, simon and baz are being friendly, simon is plotting, that's my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “Person A tries to get their friends to kiss under the mistletoe, and they completely forget about their crush on Person B until they both end up under the mistletoe.”
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Christmas Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036812
Kudos: 97





	Magic and Mistletoe

**Simon**

“I know what you’re doing,” Baz says, leaning against the wall next to me.

He does it so casually, like we’ve been friends for years instead of just the past couple of months after finally calling a truce.

“And what would that be?”

“I could help you, you know,” he offers, completely ignoring my question. Not that I need an answer. I just wanted to know what he thought I was doing.

“I don’t need your help,” I say, not unkindly. “I can do this on my own.”

“Are you sure about that? Because you have been at this for at least an hour, and you haven’t even managed to get them on the same side of the room.”

“Alright, fine. I’d like to see you try to do better.”

“Okay.” He smirks, but it doesn’t hit the same as it used to.

Instead of making me fill with anger, a smile pulls at the corners of my mouth.

“You seem to have forgotten something during all of your attempts,” he says.

“And what would that be?”

“The fact that we’re Mages.”

“This party is full of Normals,” I hiss, grabbing his arm as he reaches for his wand.

“It will be fine Snow. No one will notice anything.”

I look at him doubtfully but don’t try to stop him again as he palms his wand and murmurs a spell.

I realize that my hand is still on his arms, and I pull it away as I watch the effects of his spell he cast.

The snack table where Shepard is standing moves almost imperceptibly, but it’s enough to make Shep fumble the drink he was pouring, dumping it on himself, the artificial color quickly staining his shirt. He starts rubbing at it with a couple of napkins, but a moment later, Penny hurries over to him, pulling a cloth from her magickal bag, and starts dabbing at his clothes.

I watch in awe, wondering how Baz knew that would work.

“And now for the mistletoe,” he whispers.

He casts another spell, and a sprig of mistletoe appears above Shepard and Penny. It takes a minute, but Shep eventually notices and gestures at it as he says something to Penny. It’s hard to be sure from this distance, but I’m pretty sure she blushes.

Another couple of seconds pass before they kiss, Penny reaching up on her tiptoes to initiate it.

“Wow,” I say.

I can’t believe it. In a matter of minutes, Baz has accomplished something I’ve been trying all evening to do.

It’s been pretty obvious for a while now that Shep and Penny have feelings for each other, but they are both too stubborn to act on it, or even admit it, so I decided to come up with a way to get them together. I’ve been trying and failing all night to get them under the mistletoe with each other, and Baz just managed to do it with very little effort.

“Wow,” I repeat. “You’re good.”

“I know,” Baz replies with a smile full of mirth, looking down at me from the corner of his eye. “At the rate you were going, you wouldn’t have gotten them to kiss until _next_ Christmas.”

Normally, I would take offense at his words, but it’s almost like he was teasing me. Which is new, and really strange.

“Well,” I say slowly, looking away from his captivating gazing. “Thanks for your help.”

I start to turn away from him, but he stops me.

“Simon, wait.”

“Hm?” I say, turning back to face him.

“Look up.”

I follow his gaze and find that there is some mistletoe hanging above us. I know for a fact that wasn’t there earlier.

I look back at Baz, and when our eyes meet, my heart jumps into my throat.

For a few minutes there, I had managed to forget how I’ve been feeling around him recently, but that all comes rushing back now.

Now that there is some semblance of friendliness between us, the anger I used to feel has slowly dissipated, a different feeling flowing in to take its place. That same feeling is now causing my heart to threaten to beat out of my chest as he moves closer to me.

“Baz,” is all I manage to say before he kisses me.

I let my eyes fall shut as his hands come up to cup my cheeks, and it’s the best feeling in the world when his lips slide against mine.

The rest of the world falls away as he kisses me with abandon, not caring that we’re in a room full of people or that not too long ago, we were enemies.

I wrap my arms around his waist to hold him closer, and when he doesn’t pull away, that’s when I realize that this is more than just an obligatory kiss under the mistletoes. Baz is kissing me because he _wants_ to.

The thought makes me smile, and I’m still smiling when Baz pulls away to catch his breath.

“What?” He asks, looking at me curiously.

“It’s just… This is so much better than fighting.”

He laughs lightly, shaking his head at me, but then he agrees with me.

“It is,” he says.

Then, _I_ kiss _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I'd love to hear what you think! <3
> 
> (Also, a big thanks to everyone who has commented on the other fics in this series. I will hopefully get a chance to respond to them soon. I really appreciate all of them!)


End file.
